


make them roses - writing prompt #1 - whizzer/marvin angst

by wormemoji



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Multi, depressing shit, whizzer is passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormemoji/pseuds/wormemoji
Summary: day after day, year after year, he said nothing of his affection. "i am in love with you," he whispered to the headstone before him.marvin didn't show affection well, he really never did anything affectionate to whizzer. he was more a man of work. he was too caught up in his work to realize he had a boyfriend to care for. he knew whizzer loved to give affection and he knew he was hurting whizzer by never saying "i love you."little did marvin know a couple of years later he would be standing in front of whizzer's grave, "i love you," he said for the first time.this was written at 4 am on a monday night so please ignore any flawsalso i know this is cliche but i used to speak german as a child, my english is okay but please ignore or comment about it if you see any grammar mistakes!





	make them roses - writing prompt #1 - whizzer/marvin angst

marvin didn't show affection well, he really never did anything affectionate to whizzer. he was more a man of work. he was too caught up in his work to realize he had a boyfriend to care for. he knew whizzer loved to give affection and he knew he was hurting whizzer by never saying "i love you."

even though he would get whizzer little gifts occasionally, like chocolates and flowers, marvin showed his affection in more sexual ways.   
he didn't know this is how their life would end out. marvin never saying i love you. he didn't know whizzer would die so young. he wished he would never have to experience his death. he didn't know the only time he'd give whizzer love was when he was buried underground. 

marvin was walking to the graveyard, holding a bouquet of flowers with a hand written note attached to it. the note read,   
"purple hyacinth - please grant me your forgiveness, for not showing enough love.   
forget-me-not - i'll never forget you.  
heliotrope - eternal love.   
lilacs - to express the emotions of love i feel towards you.   
red roses - because you asked for them."

as he approached the grave with "WHIZZER BROWN" across the top, he crouched down in front of it. "i am in love with you." he whispered to the headstone before him. he set the flowers down on the soil next to the grave. tears started forming in his eyes, he didn't bother to wipe them away. he just kept staring at the name across the top of the grave. a tear streamed down his right cheek and landed on the soil under him. he wiped the moisture off of his cheek, looking down at the flowers.   
he stood up, wiping his face. "sorry i never showed it." he slowly turned to walk back to his car, tears streaming down his face. he had no one. trina and mendel don't want to talk to him and he only gets jason on the weekends. he's alone. once he gets into his car, he sets his elbows on the sides of the steering wheel and puts his head in his hands, sobbing. after a moment, he looks around. he's alone. whizzer left. and its all his fault. 

he's blaming himself for all the things he didn't say.

but after all, he did get the roses for whizzer.  
that was his final request.

[[sorry this is very short, but this is the first fic im publishing! i found the writing prompt online!]]


End file.
